An adventure with Harry
by xxjonasangelxx
Summary: Harry comes for an unannounances vist... which leads to John and Sherlock questioning their feeling as 'just friends' While mean time trying to solve the murders of Old people within the home that Misses. Wastson lives in.


"Harry... I would like you to meet Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock this is my sister Harry" (short for Harriet) Sherlock smiles sweetly at her as he takes her hand to shack and John knows he going to say something, but at that moment John couldn't bring himself to care as Harry has just shown up out of the blue like this, all wet and without explanation, well at least one John could figure out. John turns to Sherlock

"Okay considering she won't tell me, where has she been?" Sherlock laughed in amusement

"Well by the fact that she hasn't gone home to change before arriving here I can tell that she was out in the rain last night, I can tell by the were in her boots she been walking a long away 5 miles if I'm right, her hair still has clips in it, so she was trying to add for appearance, so she was inexpertly in the rain and by the look of that bag and the letter sticking out, someone. Your mother, who's in hospital at the moment has written her in an attention to get you to talking again!" Harry stumbles back until her legs hit the chair and she falls into it.

"How-" John laughed

"This why I was reluctant for you to be introduce to my flat mate, a private detective who can deduct everything from the things we didn't know we do" Sherlock and John smile at her, as she composes herself, wishing she had never met Sherlock Holmes.

But like her brother when meeting him, she has to mumble

"Brillant" Sherlock's smile grew wishing that people who meet him would see it that way.

Later that day. Harry was sitting on John's and Sherlock's sofa explaining to her brother and his flat mate, how her mother wants them to visit because 40% of all people living in the home has died list last mouth. Sure people die in old peoples but never these many this quickly and their mother Rachel fears for her life greatly. John seemed more than content on going. Sherlock started talking to Harry about how John was like to grow up with and exchanging stories, John could not be happier than his sister and his impossible flat mate get on so well, he just wished he wasn't the main top of convocation, John left them to it, needed to pack and call the ticket company to give him tickets for a train tonight, he booked 3 just in case. Knowing his flat mate a little too well.

Once he had packed, he came out of his room to see Sherlock's suitcase out ready to go. John walked into the living room

"Harry, Sherlock?" Sherlock was in the kitchen talking to Harry, in a hushed tone to let John know it is something about him. John said, a little louder than needed

"Sherlock why is your case packed?" trying to act as if he didn't already know, he had a hunch just not a defiant answer. Sherlock walked over to John and pattered his shoulder

"What you don't expect me to leave a possible murder case undetected by me, beside I'm bored and I thought you said I could meet this infamous mother of yours" Harry scoffed

"You'll wish you hadn't... she's unbearable, so stubborn. She didn't even send me the letter it was her nurse saying we should go visit her soon or it could be too late" John sighed

"The train leaves at 7 this evening Sherlock, it is now 11 in the morning. Harry go have a shower and change into the clothes you know you left with me" As Harry glared at John as she walked past to the bathroom. Sherlock was left alone with John

"So what is it you didn't want her to know? Huh?" John didn't become surprised he just answered

"Mum is stubborn but not for the reasons that Harry believes... you see she's been lettering me for the last few months and she states that she won't talk to Harry for not giving her grandchildren and not loving men as mum believe she was born to do" Sherlock nods in complete understand. Sherlock could not image having to deal with a gay sister.

Once at the station and aboard the train, Sherlock began again to talk to Harry about stuff John wanted to be kept secret. John shut his eye in an attempt to get some shut eye before he had to face the wreathed of his disappointed mother. John also had a worry that his mother might expect John and Sherlock to be a couple. John didn't so much mind the thought of being the 'one' in Sherlock's life. But something told John even though they weren't a couple, John was always going to be the one and only best friend Sherlock had!

As the announcement echoed through the train 'this is where this train terminates' Harry had to shake john out of his peaceful sleep, once John's eye fluttered open, Harry got off the train to get a taxi for them, John had just finishing the case yesterday and getting interrupted by Harries early appearance at his flat, he never got to catch on up all the sleep needed, that's why he sleep so soundly on the train. But he was not expecting to sleep the whole way through, Sherlock would normally wake him up because he was bored, this fact finally sunk in to a now awake John, he's eyes scanned for Sherlock, who was getting the bags down from the storage above their heads, Sherlock moved to get John bag from above John's head. John looked up at him in confusion. He was being to calm, to 'normal' for Johns liking, Sure he's grateful to get a good few hours sleep, especially considering the stresses he was about to face. But he wanted to know what kept Sherlock so entertained and why Sherlock was looking at John in a confused way, as Johns heavy bag hit the floor, Sherlock miss judged the space to put the suitcase on the floor and it landed on his foot, causing Sherlock to fall backwards, onto John, John was so surprised about this whole thing he froze in his seat. Sherlock got up quickly got up, his cheeky rosy with embarrassment. He grabbed his case and almost ran off the train, John followed at his heel, knowing he was going to have embarrassing Sherlock on their little trip.

Harry was oddly quiet as they walked in the old people's home. Holmes was looking around taking in deals John will never be able to deduct. But John was sure Sherlock's deducting skills were rubbing off on him, because he was taking in facts, like what people wore, height, weight etc. Facts he normally wouldn't care to much about. Harry had her arm hooked on Johns. John liked it, being so close to his sister, but he knew she was nervous about her rejection. But that was at the back of Johns mind as is mind kept going back to the thought of his mother thing him with Sherlock. John sighed as they walked up to the front desk of the home. The women smiles at them, taking an interest in Sherlock, only looking at him. The thing John couldn't understand why it bothered him? John shook of the thought of, as the women spoke

"Hi how can I help you?" John smiled at her

"Yeah could you tell us which room Rachel Watson is in please...we are her children?" The women turned a glance Johns way

"Room 352... down the hall, 3rd door on your right" John nodded. The woman was still glancing at Sherlock, Sherlock wasn't interesting in her, he wanted facts about this place and flirting with this lady seemed like the easiest way to get it. John sighs and grabs Sherlock's arm and drags him away. Sherlock seemed to flinch at the contact and moved in a faster pace to keep at Johns other side. Sherlock sighed

"You don't let me have any fun!" John scoffed

"Holmes... you're trying to seduce a women for information, excuse me if I don't think that's nice" Sherlock's smile only grew was he bend down to johns ear and whispered  
"Jealous?" John's hairs on the back of his neck stood up. A fact Sherlock had probably already noticed. Harry knocks on the door as we reach it

"GO AWAY!" Harry slowly opened the door, to show a woman sitting playing cards by herself. The women jumped up at sight of John and Harry. John walked up to her and she hugged him with full happiness, until Sherlock was show to her. She practically pushed John away from her

"So now you've turned gay on me too? John now could" she spat. Sherlock walked in and smiled at her

"Hi Mrs. Watson, I'm Sherlock Holmes, I'm your son's flat mate... and friend, nothing more!" she turned to him in disgust

"I don't want anything to do with any of you, so just leave" Harry walked in slowly

"Hey mama" Rachel turned to her and sighed

"Get out... all of you" turning her glance over Sherlock and John who were taking inches apart from one another, without even realizing it. Sherlock turned to John

"This is why I never get introduced to your family... to think you're the nice one!" John laughs

"Yeah well believe it... Hey wait a minute, since when did you make jokes and what do you mean nice? I'm always nice, too nice. Insanely nice to deal with you for how longs it been now?" Sherlock laughed

"Since when haven't I make joke? Well true, but you are just as bad. I mean you punch Mycroft that one time... so maybe not so nice and us living together, it's been 1 year and 2 months as far as I estimate" Harry and Rachel were just staring at them as if to say 'we're still here you know'. John turned to his mother.

"We came because your nurses sent us a message about the number of deaths here and John being the detective he is, he's going to see if it's just bad timing or murders" Sherlock seemed to jump up taller at the mention of a murder. John's mother scoffed.

"Don't look like a detective to me... just a weird man, a weird gay man who stole my son" Holmes didn't take offence he just smiled at her,

"Mrs. Watson, I wouldn't be so quick to judge me, yes you will probably hate me after all this... but Harry and John aren't the ones gay now are they?" Harry gasped and John just stared at his mum in hopes of an answer to the accusation. Holmes circled her as he deducted her.

"From what I can see, you don't carry your walking sit around, so it proves you have someone to help support you while walking. You don't have a lot of make-up on, so it must be someone who thinks you're beautiful without it. But it has to be a women because of the perfume or colon you are wearing, it's for men, so it must be for a women who likes men, you just like her and are trying to impress her by showing you taste in men's things... but another thing is that, I can see lipstick marks on your neck, so it's someone who likes you back, just has a man back home? A husband maybe... But considering the way people around here know your views on gays it must be someone who is seen around with you a lot without getting suspicious. Like a nurse, the very nurse that messaged Harry" Rachel fell to her chair, having the same expression Harry had on her face only yesterday. She turned to Sherlock

"Who are you? What are you?" Sherlock laughed

"Only human mama... so what did I get wrong there is always something?" she laughed

"I do not own a walking sit, a wheelchair yes, but a walking stick no" Sherlock cursed under his breath.

Harry, Rachel and what seems like the rest of the home has come to investigate, well to see what's happened. Sherlock goes up to the guy that looks like the doctor of the place, the one in charge and tells him that he is a detective and that he should get everyone away from here. He nodded and got security to get everyone out of Sherlock's way, Sherlock didn't spent a lot of time mucking about, he saw the nurse shell shocked at the door, standing there hands over her mouth, frozen in place, Sherlock pushed passed her, John coming to stand at the ladies side, to the elderly man on the floor. He back to them. Sherlock bent down looking over all the facts, everything that he could see. Sherlock waved John over, not uttering a single word. John looked over the body, to see a bullet hole in his back, that looked like an exit wound, John turned to Sherlock as if to ask,' could I get a better look?' Sherlock just nodded. John slowly turned the man over, to see a gun wound to the heart, but that isn't what struck John as odd it was the fact that he had flowers in his hand. A cut at where Rose thorn had pricked his sick, why though? Sherlock looked around the room taking in the facts, all of the ones that John couldn't begin to list or understand. So he asked

"Poisoned?" Sherlock turned to him in surprised

"Yes it would seem that someone had indeed being murdering the people of this home and that he/ she uses Roses to do it, as they are a common flower to be sent to loved ones. But this person was stopped before he could make it seem like a heart attack, so he shot him, to make it seem as if he died of being shot and knowing that the killer know all the people in this home, to get around so well, probably a member of staff... he'll cover it up as if someone from his past came back to kill him... John don't tell anyone about this. We don't know who we can trust, but I think it's safe to assume, your mother, sister and the maid here are not involved, because they were with me and also this maid is so shocked, she couldn't have done it and still be so shell shock" John smiled at Sherlock

"Well I should be offend that you would even consider my family murder suspects, but in your, no our line of work, you can never know who to trust" Sherlock smiled at him with a gleam in his eyes, the soft, yet dangerous look off adventure, of danger. But John couldn't find the strength to walk away, to leave this danger alone. Partly because of how Sherlock deducted everything, he still to this very moment found it brilliant, that a mind could race like that, all the time and never stop... John had always wondered how he got through puberty without killing anyone. That is the reason John will put up with the violin playing at 3 in the morning, put up with him demanding so much, put up with him shooting the wall into smile faces, how he always seem to stand a little to close, how he could always get lost in that look in his eyes. Okay so maybe it wasn't the only reason he put up with Sherlock, but it was a logical one and the one he forced himself to believe. Because he liked Sherlock a lot, but he knew Sherlock was 'married to his work' as he once told him when they first met.

John went back to this mother room, as Sherlock was of flirting with the reception women for access to files, but John could see Sherlock getting really annoyed, very quickly. It never was to long before Sherlock would get bored at how dumb some of the girl are that flirt with him, which wasn't many after meeting him once. But if Sherlock really wanted something, something that would keep him happy, entertained for more than 5 minutes, he'd be nice, put up with them. John normally felt sorry for them, but after the cold shoulder the women had even him earlier and the way she flirted with Sherlock, John didn't like her very much. John walked through the door of his mothers room to see Rachel and Harry talking, like they've never talked before, John hearing the line

"do you think it's normal?" fled from the room deciding he didn't want to know what was normal and why Harry was asking her mother. John walked down the hall, he became so deep in thought that suddenly he was on the floor in a slight daze, whoever was on top of him at this moment, was heavy and not looking where they were going, evident by the fact that the papers this person had be so engrossed in were now falling to the ground in a flutter around them, like the first snowflakes of winter.

John shook his head to concentrate on seeing who on top of him, he gasped once he saw who it was. He flatmate was onto of him, staring at him with a look of surprise, concern for John as it became apparent he was clutching to his arm in pain and something else, something John couldn't recognize and something Sherlock is trying so very hard not to show.

John started to laugh, as they had been lying like that for a number of minutes and even though his arm was a little hurt, he found it funny how comfortable Sherlock seemed so close to him, secretly John liked it to, this laughing brought Sherlock out of his train of thought, making his chest vibrate. Sherlock slid of John to lean against the wall, still in his daze of thought. John sat up

"You really should look where you are going Sherlock Honestly" but Sherlock was not listening, he's deep in thought still. John calls for him

"Sherlock..." no answer, John's everlasting patients with his flat mate at this moment was wearing thin.

"SHERLOCK" still no answer, so John grabs Sherlock's arm and yanks him closer to him, into a side hug. Sherlock's face only reading shock as he looked across at John, in question at the sudden hug

"Jo-"John cut him of, feeling the need to explain himself for Sherlock could guess his feelings, but if he was honest, he could not figure out how Sherlock had not already figured them out, he seems to have figured everything else about him.

"Sorry... had to get your attention... now help me pick up these papers and quick before anyone gets the wrong idea" Sherlock laughs, he jumps to his feet in blink of an eye and rushing around like he was having caffeine rush to pick up the pages that had somehow flown a few yards away. As he picked up the last page and looked into a half open storage cupboard, Sherlock saw something in the storage room. Sherlock called out to John. John was at his side as soon as he had picked up the remaining papers. He looked into the room of question to see, of all things Roses, a whole garden full, freshly cut. Sherlock looked over the files, quickly dismissing more and more pages as he tried to find the right one.

"Ahh" was all he could say, as he was about to run off. John grabs his arm, the touch make Sherlock shiver to his spine, as sparks flew between them, he turned around to John in question and John smiled at him, almost sighing

"first of... breath" Sherlock thought for a moment and then took in and out a few deep breaths and smiled at John for knowing he was so caught up in it all that he had forgot to breath. John half smiled and then said

"Okay now tell me what you've found and thirdly, for all that is good in the world don't go running off without at least telling me or someone first, you know how much the world needs you" John thought 'how much I need you' Sherlock's smile faded. After an awkward silence Sherlock tried to lighten the mood.

"You don't let me have fun!" John sighed as if to give Sherlock a warning he wasn't in the mood for a petty argument. Sherlock then said

"Okay fine, the only person in this staff list that Mary was so kind to lend me, who tends to the Roses is the gardener Greg Johnson... and I plan to go figure out how he react if I tell him they are poisoned, I mean he's not the only one who could have, but at the moment he's the best lead I've-" like before when John cut of, he smiled at John. Wondering why he still was say I when he and John had been detective partner for so long

"we've got, so can we go see what he's got to say?" as if he was mocking the fact that John cared, John didn't take it personally, with Sherlock you need to be able to take insults like rain in the winter, you don't want it, but they are there. John nods and Sherlock tries again to run off to the gardens and once again John stops him

"don't act so hasty, almost got us killed enough time... and the gardens are this way" nodding his head to the doors that lead to the garden behind them. Sherlock nods in embarrassment and walks ahead of John in the haste John had just mentioned, to try and act like John isn't always right when it came to him, because it was starting to scare Sherlock how well John knew him. .uk

John had been walking down the path in the garden with Sherlock at his side, the reception lady came past them on her way back from something. He let out a little sigh of annoyance as she walked passed Sherlock, she turned to him as if to get a romantic glance as her hand slide across his arm, John smile at her sweetly as Sherlock was taking no interest what so ever. He's eyes were on John, as he's thoughts deepen. This women 'Mary' should off given up but she stopped close to Sherlock

"Sherlock... leaving so soon?" Sherlock was so deep in thought that he hadn't registered the question. John was getting worried about this daydream thinking he was doing, but at this moment John needed save Sherlock from the wreathed of what could be very angry women if care was not taken. John placed his hand in Sherlock, trying to get this woman to back off, for her own protection, because John knows Sherlock snaps if anyone interrupts his thoughts. This count made Sherlock's mind race with questions, eyes a little wider than normal as the sparks he felt as they flew and John doing this, was only a dream of Sherlock and here he was doing it? Could Sherlock have been so deep in thought he fell asleep, he shook this thought of as he knew the difference between dream and reality, and this was a beautiful reality right now for him. This is when Sherlock seemed to finally notice Mary presence and he's mind had registered the question Mary had asked, thought Mart herself seems to have forgotten about it as she glared at John as if Sherlock couldn't see. Sherlock smiled at her, tightening the grip on John's hand, wanting so desperately for this dream, this amazing dream to continue. But being the man Sherlock was, he was not going to be nice. Not if this women was going to stand so close and give John that god awful look. Sherlock's anger was raising for reasons he himself he was not ready to accept, even if he would act of the emotion.

"No I'm not leaving... just going for a little stroll, you're more than welcome to join us, of course I can't say we'll behave" John shook his head, he stated annoyed at his heartlessness.

"Sherlock..." Sherlock lent his head on John's shoulder; Mary just bit back her tears and said

"No, no your okay, I have to get back to work... I'll see you" She ran off as her tear began to fall, Sherlock must of really done or said something to make it seem as if he liked her, now her heart his broken. John took his hand from Sherlock's and smacked him right across the face. Sherlock didn't even feel the pain, he just stretched his jaw and rubbed it as if it did, to make John feel better for whatever reason he had had for slapping him like so. John sighed

"You really are horrible something's you know that? As much as I disliked her Sherlock, she liked you. You could have at least let her down easy? Don't you have that much of a heart? Huh? And before you start to tease... I only did that to save her the pain, she needed to know you didn't let her down without a good reason" John stomped of, towards the rose bushes at the back of the Garden, John at his heel.

Sherlock couldn't bring himself to understand why John had slapped him, why on earth would he slap him? Over the months they've been friends, John has seen Sherlock break countless hearts and never spoke a word about it, so why is now any different, why was being here and at this moment of time be when he gets angry. But these thoughts were short lived as Sherlock walked over to the now only stemmed roses, he observed how they were cut, left handed, right handed etc.

All the facts John was listing but never in the greatest amount of the amazing Sherlock Holmes. Why had John slapped Sherlock? Ever John didn't know, he was so upset for Mary, but come on. How many hearts had he seen Sherlock break? Countless and yet he decided to get angry the one time he really disliked the person he was flirting with, how did this make sense. And why of all times now? Why just when he found out his own mother was gay did he suddenly decide to act bold, try and show Sherlock how he felt, even though when he's mind caught up to his sub-conscious he covered it up. John knew the reason, but he himself was not ready to even think the words, those words he could not go back on, those words that made him feel so weak around Sherlock, those 3 simple words that could make or break his heart. Sherlock suddenly jumped up from where he was investigating the rose bush. Make John's train of thought end and steping back a little at how close Sherlock was as he jumped up.

Sherlock turned to John

"So what do you take of this?" John knew Sherlock was trying to act as if nothing happened. Like he hadn't broken her heart. It was the way Sherlock dealt with his problems that didn't involve someone else. It was how he dealt with his emotions. John turned to him, knowing they had more important things to talk about than what had just happened

"I would say the gardener has been cutting the Roses, but those Roses this morning in the old man's hand were old roses, the ones cut today were new, so that leads someone to think, that it couldn't have been the gardener because he only had contact with the Roses until he cut them, after that it was the Nurses or Reception staff that have access to them" Sherlock lent against a wall at the edge of the garden. This garden had been cut off, but from over the wall you could see the house mates playing cards, drinking tea, talking about grandkids. All things Sherlock has taken in within seconds of being there.

"Well it would seem you've been living with me to long John" John laughed a little

"I'd lived with you too long after a week Sherlock and yet here we are a year later!" Sherlock's face seemed to soften. Sherlock took a step closer to John,

"So why did you stick around John?" John couldn't meet Sherlock's eye

"Because it helps my leg... and I love the mysterious, why are you being this up so suddenly? You have a case? You have a mystery and you asking about me? What is going on with you?" Sherlock sighed

"I am still trying to figure you out John... yeah okay you love the mystery, but if you took up the job as a detective you'll get the same thrill, So why stay with me? Why come with me? Yes okay so I figure it out, but you've been around me enough now to gain the skills to look at all the facts... so why are you my dear Watson still hanging around?" Sherlock's voice was almost a whisper as ig he didn't want John to leave, he was scared the answer would hurt him, that john didn't want him as a friend, or something more. Something Sherlock had only dreamed of smiled at him

"Because over the year I've been with you, even through all your annoying traits, you've become my friend Sherlock, God knows how you're a borderline sociopath and you do experiments on human body parts and you have a skull that you seem quick happy to replace me... Indeed it is a mystery why I have stuck around... but if you can figure it out, let me know"

There was a loud bang and Sherlock's face became blank and paler than normal, his eyes gazed. This caused John to panic, Sherlock's arms reached out for something, John grabbed them as Sherlock fell into John. They stumbled to the floor, John then saw the blood pouring from Sherlock's shoulder. John was in a panic as Sherlock fell unconscious and his blood presser slowly down to dangerous levels. John studied the wound, not caring for the person who had Shoot Sherlock was still hanging around, but from what John could tell the person only wanted to get Sherlock, so Sherlock must have pissed someone off, nothing that surprised John in the least. These thought were at the back of his mind has he shouted for help. He pulled Sherlock's coat of the shoulder, he's shirt followed, as John needed to stop the bleeding. John ripped his own shirt and he put pressure on it with all his strength. Sherlock gasped in pain as he suddenly regained consciousness, he groaned in pain

"J-john..." John smiled weakly at him

"Hey there Holmes... sorry to say you've been shot" Sherlock looked down at his shoulders

"Clever deduction John" Sherlock laughed lightly, but then coughing up blood. John shouted for help, help was what he needed, it isn't that he didn't know how to help Sherlock, but at this moment he needed things that didn't have at his disposal

John was pacing up and down the corridor of the waiting room, he wasn't paying attention to the pacing, it was just something he did when he was in a state of worry, especially when it came to someone like Sherlock Holmes, who he now knows means a lot more to him than he realized, okay so yeah he loved Sherlock, but John didn't realize how much losing him would hurt, even if he hasn't lost him... yet. The doctors say it was a well aimed shot, shot him in the shoulder, not enough to kill him or even cause serious harm to him physically, but it was shot to cause Sherlock intense about of pain. John's mother and sister, who sitting in on the almost empty waiting room. Harriet's angry was building, he kept getting annoyed about how work up about John was about 1 shot in the back, it was serious yeah she got that, but it wasn't like living with Sherlock didn't have to same risks. She thought back to all those times John had called her just to hear her voice because he almost lost his life again that day. Just as Harry was about to lose it the doctor came through the door. He's face blank, John couldn't help but be annoyed, Doctor's faces never show how they feel, it makes John feel as if the patients don't mean anything. John pushed that to the side

"Your friend is still unconscious, but he's fine, he's on strong pain killers and you're more than welcome to now go and sit with him" John nods, for the doctor to lead the way. John, Harry and Rachel follow the doctor. John was getting impatient to see if Sherlock was okay.

Once the doctor and nurses had left Harry decided to go get some dinner because they had been sitting there since 1pm and it was now 6pm. John sat at Sherlock's side, taking in his peaceful face, letting himself relax, to see him safe. John had never seen Sherlock this peaceful. He was always tossing and turning in his sleep. Then he would look tired and bored for days on end and then when a case come up he would be happy again, but you could see how tired he was after the case came to an end and yet he could never sleep for more than 3 hours at a time and John had always wondered how he dealt with it, he never seemed to stop, he's brain never stopped, always thinking, always deducting.

John just starred at Sherlock, his messy hair that really needed a cut, the soft breathing of his chest going up and down, he's tall figure motionless apart from breathing. John would never say it aloud but Sherlock was someone who just didn't look right being so still and in the back of his mind John was panicking about it.

"You love him don't you?" John was suddenly dumbfounded by the fact that his mother was still in the room, looking at him intensely understanding what he's thinking. He use to it from Sherlock, Sherlock always knew. But his mother guess, if she could do that, does that mean Sherlock knows to? John shook that thought out of his head, to scary to think about it.

"I don't know what you mean mum!" she laughed a little, her eyes settled on Sherlock.

"He loves you back you know... John he may be an impossible man to get along with but you are his only friend... you can see it in the way he would look at you, the way he would always seem to stand close to you when things were going on, the way he always had a patience's when it came to explaining the cases to you... It's in the way you act to John, you stand close to him to, just close enough so coats are touching, you are deducting things like he is and mostly you stare at him all the time, I noticed it the moment you walked in John, so don't be so naive and deny it, you almost lost him today! don't lose him for good without a fight yeah?" John looked up at his mother. He smiled at her as a single tear ran down his face.

"Okay, Mum your saying I'm the one who can deduct and you understand mine and this Impossible man's relationship in a moment..." this caused his mother to laugh, as she walked over to John from the back of the bed and wiped away the tears that were now falling down his cheeks, John couldn't understand why he was crying, maybe it's the fact that he's accepting that his gay and loves Sherlock, maybe it's the fact he knows he's best friend is going to be okay, maybe it the fact that he feels closer to his mother than ever before. But John was concentrating on that, as Sherlock moved slightly as his eyes fluttered open. John quickly wiped his tears and smiled at Sherlock as he looked around to gather in his surroundings. He turns his head to see John and his eyes fix on him

"J-john?" John smiled at him

"Sherlock... How are you feeling?" Sherlock sits up

"Stupid question, boring!" John laughed, Sherlock couldn't help but smile. John knew Sherlock was okay now, even if he had been shot in the shoulder. John sighed

"Sherlock would you just answer the boring question, it's important to me!" Sherlock turns to John, thinking about what he had just heard, he had just heard John admit to his mother he loves him. Sherlock was finding it hard to believe. After all this worrying about him not liking him back and pushing back his feelings, for not even accepting that he felt that way and John being the unbelievable man he already was to Sherlock, has just proved Sherlock wrong, WRONG. Sherlock is never wrong, he might mistakes about small details but never has he been so blanatally wrong. Sherlock's face softened

"John... I'm fine. You worry too much... the most important question here is Who would shot me?" John laughed at the obvious

"You want me to make a list... it'll be endless!" Sherlock glared at John  
"But no one here would have a reason to hate me... would they?" John laughed again

"Honestly after what you did to mary, the way you treated the manager and the maid, it was only a matter of time" Sherlock scoffed

"Mary had it coming... she had no right to assume I would want to make a commitment in the middle of a murder mystery. The Manager did care the man was dead so I was harsh yeah. As for the maid I fail to see what I did to her!" John put his head on top of Sherlock's hand in a sigh

"For a man who see's everything you really are blind! You accused the maid of murder, you suggested that she could have done it, that can turn any normal person mad, mad enough to prove you wrong by killing you... but if you ask me that shot was meant for pain, not death!" John's head didn't move of Sherlock's hand, Sherlock's hand lightly stroked John's face. John mother left the room moment after Sherlock was awake and John was okay and laughing again, they were alone. John looked up at Sherlock and smiled.

"But anyways considering you've had like 8 hours sleep, you feeling better?" Sherlock laughed

"Yeah I feel so refreshed... is this what you feels like to have a full nights sleep?" John nodded, as he turned to the opening door. Sherlock sat up straight in shock, moving his hand from Johns face.

"M-y-croft?" Both John and Sherlock stared at him, while Sherlock deduced him, John just gave him a confused look until words come out of his mouth. Sherlock laughed lightly

"Mycroft she's out there so she might as well COME IN" shouting at the door, Mycroft mouths sorry to John, as the women comes in. She stands at Mycroft side, near the door, she didn't know if she was going to be able to show her concern because she hadn't seen him in over 5 years, not even any form of contact between them, apart from Mycrofts messages every now and then to let her know Sherlock was still alive and kicking, and causing trouble, as per-usual. Sherlock smiles at her, glad to see her in so long, after his dad died, Sherlock left home, wanting to get away, his only regret not keeping in contact with the women standing there.

"Mum..." seeing the smile on his face, she rushes to his side, pulling him into a strong powerful longing hug. Her arms flew around his neck, which hurt because he had been shot in the shoulder.

"God Sherlock... what is the matter with you? You so careless... and YOU COULD OF GOTTEN KILLED! What am I going to do with you?" Sherlock whined in pain  
"Mum... pain.. owww" She lessened her grip, but still held him close

"Sorry Sherlock" Sherlock pulled out of the hug,

"It's fine... but mum please don't get all fussy over me, I'm fine... bored" this women sighed and shook her head at Sherlock. Mycroft laughed lightly, now at his mother's side. As Sherlock's mother started to have ago at Mycroft for not keeping a better eye on Sherlock. John got up and Sherlock was the one who noticed. Sherlock looked at him in plead not to leave him alone, he laughed

"Sherlock... I'm going to go home to get a cup of coffee" He said this as Sherlock whined at the fact John got to have coffee and he didn't. Causing John to laugh harder. John kissed Sherlock forehead

"And you don't wanna be in that outfit any longer... you know I can't stand your moaning, though I know you'll find something to moan about in the end" John sighed and smiled at Sherlock's mum and brother before leaving. As he was about to leave Sherlock shouted out for him, John turned to him in question all he said was

"Thanks John" John nodded and smiled, pushing open to door and down to corridor heading to the hotel to get some clean clothes.

Holly Holmes, turned to her son

"Okay who is that and what is he being thanked for?" trying to think of why a man would put up with her impossible son, he must really be an angel, she thought. Sherlock laughed

"He's my flat mate John Watson and he's being thanked, cuz he never left my side, I been here all day and John was yelling at the doctors the whole time to him come in and see him and then when he was here... well he told his mum things...Things I... don't feel like sharing" Rachel crossed her arms, giving her son a tell me or else look. She asked

"Why tell us if you're going to say?" this caused Mycroft to sigh

"Because he knows I've figured it out already now that I'm going to tell you" Sherlock looked up at his brother in a frown, Sherlock knew he was going to get bullied by Mycroft for loving John, but unlike other things he wasn't going to go out of his way to prove his brother wrong.

"Sherlock... Just tell him for god sake's... He loves you and he can put up with you, thats a miracle in itself, so wait until he gets tired of you and just tell the man" Harry comes in the door, with a tray of food for Sherlock

"Tell who what?" Sherlock smiled at her, as he placed the tray down and kissed Sherlock's forhead. Sherlock laughed

"You're so nosy..." She shrugs

"It's a blessing... now spill" Sherlock looked down

"That I... I love... J-john" she jumps up and down

"I knew it, knew it..." Sherlock face went red, Harry laughed

"Awww is my brother blushing" Sherlock head shot up to her in confusion, Sherlock at the back of his mind couldn't believe how normal this situation was, he's life has never been normal, but here he was with his family having loving arguments, he had to admit he liked it. It did feel good to have loved ones around you. Sherlock was finally understanding why John would go and see Harry every fortnight.

"You mean you... accept me as a brother?" Harry laughed

"If you don't mind me making your life a living hell then yeah" Sherlock laughed. Holly cleared her throat, causing Sherlock to look at her, she wanted to know who Harry was so Sherlock says

"Harry I would like you to meet my mother Holly, Mum meet Harriet Watson" Holly and Harry shook hands, once they had dropped their hands, Holly asked

"So... you're John's sister?" Harry smiled

"Unfortantly yes" Sherlock becomes defensive , he said

"Hey... he's not that bad!" Harry laughed

"And you say you've lived with him..."

"So you get along with Sherlock then?"

"Well the 2 days I've known him yeah I have..." Sherlock mumbled sarcastically

"Feels like 2 years" Harry slapped his arm playfully

"Hey... that isn't very nice" Sherlock laughed pulling her down into a hug

"Best two years of my life" She smiled and laughed. Sherlock was glad for the light convocation. It wasn't often he found he could be in a social norm and like it, he was happy they were keeping him happy for the time he waited for John to return. Harry eyes turned to Mycroft

"So you're his brother?" Mycroft nodded

"Sorry" was all Harry said and Mycroft burst out laughing.

"Yes indeed" That's when the doctor comes in. The doctor seemed a little shocked, he knew of Sherlock holmes and what he did and how insane he was so it surprised him to see such a large amount of people around him. The cleared his throat and said

"Sorry guys I'm going to have to ask you to leave because needs some rest" Holly insists that she stays with her son and the doctor agrees. But even she knew it was only until John got back, and she needed to talk to Sherlock about John and what he was feeling for him.

About an hour later John had walked back through the doors of the hospital, to find Mycroft and Harry in a deep convosation, he smiled at them as he walked past on the way to Sherlock's room, John was about to open the door to sherlocks room, when he heard Mrs. Holmes say

"But Sherlock surely he deserves to know?" Sherlock sighed

"Mum don't you think I know that? But sure what am I meant to say 'Oh hey John, I know I've threaten your life more times than I can count in the last year but I sort of love you'... yeah that's gonna come out so well mum" sarcasm lacing every word

John lend against the wall next to the door in disbelief, How could Sherlock feel the same way? How could he feel as much as John feels for him? Tears pricked Johns eyes, they would not fall, john wouldn't let them. Sherlock heard something hit the wall and he rushed out his room in his 'every size' hospital clothes, he turned to see John sitting on the floor, hands over his face, his whole body shacking. Sherlock grabbed his knee gently

"John?" he's voice laced with more concern than he trying to show. John's head slowly lifted itself up, he's eyes drifting from the hand on his knee to the look of concern on Sherlock's face. John laughed, he had to. Sherlock could probably guess why he had been this way. But he didn't let on. He just handed John a help up, which he took gracefully. Once on his feet with a bounce. John looks around to see his and Sherlock's family plus a few nurses and doctors gathered around them. Sherlock yelled

"Go away" he was always childish and blunt, chatter broke out in the crowd that seemed to have gathered around them. Sherlock wasn't paying attention to anything put John to see if he was truly ok, he saw that he seemed to be in shock still, Sherlock knew he knew about him loving him, it was the only explanation to why he was down on the floor shaking and crying. Sherlock smiled at John, as Harry came over to them

"John you okay?" John smiled at Harry and his mother. They cared, they really cared, not like before when it was all touch and go, they never showed how much they cared and here they were looking at john with such concern, that he just pulled them both into hug

"I love you both... I hope you know that" He pulls aways to see their faces in strong smiles.

Later that day, Sherlock was causing trouble for every nurse, doctor or member of staff in that hospital in an attempt to be let out of the 'cage' as Sherlock had started calling it as he moaned about it to his flat mate, that had been sitting one of side of the bed, as his mother sat on the other. John had just started to talk about the murder case, the one Sherlock had figured out, while he was sleeping apparently. John sighed

"So are you gonna tell me who did it or am I going back to the home just to get kidnapped so you have prove it? cuz if you think I'm doing that you've got another thing coming" Sherlock laughed at the pleading tone to his voice

"Oh come on John I'm not that harsh" John just laughed mockingly

"well then I won't tell your mother about that smiley face you shot into our wall, or how you broke a young ladies heart just to get what you wanted about the case. Or how you're still taking cocaine... or how you're the most rude, immature, childish man I've meet" Sherlock just looked at him in confusion about the cocaine. How could he have known unless... unless he was in Sherlock's room.

"You went in my room?" John nodded

"Well yes after you stole my bathrobe I wanted it back... or what was left of it anyway. And you should hide the needle if you're going to even try and hide it Sherlock." Sherlock was a little shocked. he had stole his bathrobe months ago, but he had expected John to scream at him for taking the class A drug, but all John seemed to do was worry more, care more... how did that make any sense? Holly had been watching the argument, not really shocked to hear anything that John had just said about her son. The thing she was shocked about is the fact that John had accepted everything about her drug addicted, crazy, sociopathic son. The smile on her face was a proud one. Sherlock turned to his mother.

"Mummy help me... he's saying he doesn't care I take drug... will you slap him for me?" John sighs

"You're more childish than I thought Sherlock, turning to your mother for support... sorry Hols, I know it's hard for you not to want to hit him, being the drug addict he is, but why should it matter to me, it's not like me showing my concern is actually going to make him stop" Holly's smile grew

"it's okay son, it's not like I was expecting you to say he's clean and normal, that just wouldn't be Sherlock, but I don't want you to try reverse sociology to get my son to quit, to prove you wrong... cuz class A's are the one thing, apart from you that he'd never ever consider losing" John looked at Sherlock in question

"Me?" Sherlock looked at him with a sincerely smile

"yes John... you are one of only 5 things I'll never lose, no matter what it takes!" John smiles, at his emotional confession, it was still shocking to John to see him act so normal, ever since that time on the train, only days before when he fell on John's lap that he's been acting 'normal', emotionally at least. John said curious

"What are these 5 things?" Sherlock smiled

"You, my work, drugs, mummy and Mycroft and lastly my coffee" John laughed

"Well as long as I know I'm just important to you as Coffee" Sherlock knew he was a little hurt by that, he could see the pain behind the laugh.

"John... please, you know how much you mean to me, don't make me put one in front of the other... it was hard for me to accept that there was a person outside my family that didn't care about all my difficulty" John smiled at him, knowing he was just going to have to get use to it. Mycroft came in the room

"Looks like you're free to go, after that stunt with that ICU life support system computer they are kicking you and are refusing to let you re-enter... you really are impossible" Sherlock was out of the blanket, to show he was fully dressed in the suit John has supplied hours before. Sherlock took his place standing at John's side as he was in deep convosation with Holly. Mycroft smiled at Sherlock

"He really get along with mummy doesn't he?" Sherlock nodded

"I didn't doubt he wouldn't... if he can put up with me, then mummy will be pleasant and loving towards him" Mycroft nodded. John turned to Sherlock who was now standing rather close to his side.

"Ready to go? I will take it you want to go to the home and confront the killer... stupid question of course you do.. just don't get shot this time yeah?" Sherlock smiled is large grin. Rushing out the door as he tugged onto john's hand.


End file.
